I'm On One
"I'm on One" is a song by American hip hop artist DJ Khaled, released as the second single from his fifth studio album, We the Best Forever. The song features hip-hop artistsDrake, Rick Ross and Lil Wayne, and features production from Canadian producers T-Minus, Nikhil S. and Noah "40" Shebib and writing from up and coming writer N.Cobey. It was released for digital download in the United States on May 20, 2011. The song has so far peaked at number ten on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100], becoming the highest peaking song and first top-ten hit in the United States for both DJ Khaled and Rick Ross. It also topped the R&B/Hip-Hop Tracks chart for 11 weeks, and the Rap Songs chart for 13 consecutive weeks, which is the third longest streak on that chart, behind Drake's "Best I Ever Had" at 15 weeks and Missy Elliott's "Hot Boyz", featuring Nas, Eve and Q-Tip at 18. "I'm on One" was nominated at the 2012 Grammys for the Best Rap/Sung Collaboration award, being Khaled and Ross' first nomination, Drake's 8th and Lil Wayne's 12th, but lost to "All of the Lights" by Kanye West featuring Rihanna.[1] As of December 2011, the song has sold 3 million copies making it DJ Khaled's most sold song.[2] XXL named this song the second best song of 2011.[3] Billboard also ranked it at number 17 on their "Critics' Picks: 20 Best Songs of 2011".[4] Music Video DJ Khaled shot the music video for his "I'm On One" single featuring Drake, Rick Ross, and Lil Wayne. The visual was directed by Gil Green, with Birdman; Ace Hood, Wale (rapper) Gunplay and Mack Maine make cameos. The visual was shot in Miami in Drake's Condo House over Memorial Day Weekend. Various scenes in the video include the controversial drink Four Loko. The official music video for "I'm on One" was premiered during the 2011 BET Awards. A video for the song's remix features a cameo from Ace Hood. Remixes *Meek Mill *Wale *Trina *Jim Jones *Kirko Bangz *Crooked I *Unicorn Kid *French Montana *Trae *Tyga *Diamond *Giggs *Wiley *Bow Wow Lyrics (Get em on) I’m on one (Get em on) I’m on one (Get em on) I said I’m on one Drake I’m getting so throwed I aint went this hard since I was 18 Apologise if I say, anything I don’t mean Like whats up with your best friend? We could all have some fun, believe me And whats up with these new niggas? And why they think it all comes so easy But get it while you here boy Cause all that hype don’t feel the same next year boy Yeah and I’ll be right here in my spot with a little more cash than I already got Trippin off you cause you had your shot With my skin tanned and my hair long And my fans who been so patient, me and 40 back to work but we still smell like a vacation Hate the rumours, hate the bullshit Hate these fucking allegations, I’m just feeling like the throne is for the taking Watch me take it! - Chorus All I care about is money and the city that I’m from I’ma sip until I feel it, I’ma smoke it till it’s done And I don’t really give a f-ck, and my excuse is that I’m young And I’m only getting older so somebody shoulda told ya I’m on one Yeah, f-ck it, I’m on one Yeah, I said I’m on one F-ck it, I’m on one Two white cups and I got that drink Could be purple, it could be pink Depending on how you mix that shit Money that we got, never get that shit Cause I’m on one I said fuck it I’m on one Ross I’m burning purple flowers It’s burning my chest I bury the most cash and burning the rest Walking on the clouds, suspended in thin air Do ones beneath me recognise the red bottoms I wear Burner in the belt Move the kids to the hills (BOSS) Bend shawty on the sink, do it for the thrill Kiss you on ya neck and tell ya everything is great Even though I out on bond I might be facin’ 8′s Still running with the same niggas til the death of me Ever seen a million cash, gotta count it carefully Ever made love to the woman of your dreams In a room full of money out in London and she screams Baby, I could take it there Call Marc Jacobs personally to make a pair So yeah, we on one, the feeling ain’t fair (Khaled) And it’s double M G until I get the chair - Chorus Wayne I walk around the club, f-ck everybody And all my niggas got that Heat I feel like Pat Riley Yeah, too much money, aint enough money You know the feds listening, nigga what money? I’m a made nigga I should dust something You niggas on the bench Like the bus coming huh, aint nothing sweet but the swishas I’m focused might aswell say cheese for the pictures Ohhh, I’m about to go Andre the Giant You a sell out, but I aint buying Chopper dissect a nigga like science Put an end to your world like the Mayans This a celebration bitches, Mazel Tov It’s a slim chance I fall, Olive Oyl Tunechi be the name, don’t ask me how I got it I’m killin’ these hoes I swear I’m tryna stop the violence Chorus Young mula baby, YMCMB Music Video Charts http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I%27m_On_One&action=edit&section=4 editYear-end charts http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I%27m_On_One&action=edit&section=5 editRelease history Category:Singles featuring Drake